Vocaloid PVs: Behind the Scenes
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Bloopers to what happens in Vocaloid PVs. Note: Only pointless humor and no plotline. Chapter 5: Daughter of Evil, Rin
1. Another: World is Mine Kaito

Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid :D

Summary: Bloopers to what happens in Vocaloid PVs. Note: Only pointless humor and no plotline. Chapter 1: Another: World is Mine(Kaito's Version).

It's me, Emily, this time. Me and Koko will take turns writing these chapters.

* * *

><p>"Why can't we do my song first?" Miku pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Kaito-san's song is just the response to mine, so mine should be naturally first, right?"<p>

It did make sense, in a way.

"Your dress for your PV isn't ready yet," Crypton pointed out. "Just follow the things according to the script that was voted the most."

Kaito and Miku were handed papers, and quickly skimmed it. A dark aura surrounded Miku as her hand crushed the paper and Kaito stepped away from her a little.

"No way in leeks am I going to let Kaito-san peek at my panties."

"We'll buy you a month's supplies of leeks for a day," Crypton said.

"Done," Miku shook his hand and Kaito gulped in fear.

XxXXXXX

After Kaito's song was recorded and everyone was ready to act their parts, they started filming.

_Sekai de ichiban ohimesama_

_Wakatteiru kara omae was ore no...yome!_

_Sono ichi sou ieba kami kitta? Sukoshi dake nadete yaru_

_Sono ni atarashii hiiru sore kekkou-_

"Miku! You kicked him too hard!" the director yelled. Miku blinked before seeing Kaito on the floor, clutching his face in pain.

"I-I'm fine..." Kaito groaned.

_mina made iu na purin nara reizouko da-_

"Miku! We already said we'd buy you leeks!" Crypton facepalmed at the teallete who was sitting on Kaito's back, nibbling on the leeks. She gazed at him with an innocent look.

XxXX

"No! I don't want to go!" Kaito cried, hugging the lamp post like a it was the last piece of ice cream in the world. Meiko and Gakupo were trying to drag him off as Rin and Len held up the white horsey costume.

"Kaito! Just get in the damn costume!" Meiko growled, ready to pop the blue haired man's back.

"Noo!"

"I'll give you a year's supply of ice cream," Crypton sighed.

"Done," Kaito let go abruptly and Meiko was sent flying while Gakupo had wisely let go a second before.

"Hey! How come Kaito-san gets a year?" Miku demanded.

XxXxXX

"I can't do this," Miku laughed out loud instead of making the disgusted face she was supposed to do. Kaito blushed in embarrassment as he awkwardly held her bridal style. Crypton and the director were trying not to howl in laughter.

"Miku, just think about something disgusting," the director suggested.

"I can't! Kaito-san looks so STUPID!" Miku was shaking in laughter as she hugged herself. Kaito sniffed.

"Miku!" Crypton had stopped snickering as a stern look came on his face. Miku gulped.

"S-sorry..."

XxXXX

"Blargh!" Kaito coughed up the pudding that was forcefully shoved down his throat.

"Miku, you're supposed to make it look like you're forcing it, not actually do it!" Crypton yelled.

"Eh?"

"These people are too literal," the director banged his head against a table. "Alright, take thirty!"

XxXxXxX

"Kyah! Aniki!" Rin screeched as she ran onto the scene, shaking his body while pulling him out of the trash bags. "Miku-nee, you used too much force!"

"Eh?"

"ARGH!" the director pulled his own hair as he repeatedly banged himself on a desk. "Kaito is out of action now! WHY ME WHY ME WHY ME?"

"Ugh..." Crypton facepalmed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We won't be able to use Kaito for Miku's PV then. We'll need a replacement."

"What about that scene?" Luka asked. She was supposed to appear.

"We'll have to retake it from when Miku threw him. Just put Kaito's body among the trash bags and gone on with your scenes," the director said, not pleased with everything.

"I'll go look for a replacement..."

XxXxXxX

"You're in," Crypton randomly chose a brown haired teenager. He pointed to himself, as if to say 'me'?

"B-but I'm just the cameraman," he protested.

"You're a Miku fan, aren't you?"

"Y-yes-"

"You're in," Crypton placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, did a thumbs up and fake smiled. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you."

How well Crypton lies...

* * *

><p>Sorry if it isn't funny...Koko's usually the funny one...<p>

Please leave feedback. And can you help us pick some song PVs you want us to do? Note that there are many PVs of one song sometimes, so tell us the singer of the song(there are different Vocaloid singing too, we'd be happy to do another singer besides the original one ^^) and which PV it is.

-Emily


	2. No Thank You: Len

Alrighty! It's me, Koko-chan, the original owner of this account! So, Emily-chan will send me documents and I will help publish them. I'll be doing the odds, she the evens...wait...yup. Say, I'll be doing the ones that you guys are requesting, she's gonna be doing the ones she planned out first.

So, here I present...No Thank You! Since Kaito is currently AWOL and I'm lazy to do the song by Luka, so here it is!

Disclaimer: Do not own No Thank You. Eromame-P is herself :P I think she's a girl...

* * *

><p>"Alright Len-san, glare angrily," Eromame-P suggested.<p>

"Like this?" he failed miserably.

"Why is my dress not ready?" Miku wailed. Eromame-P sighed, running a hand through her hair.

**XxXxXxX**

"I-I have to pretend that this is the roadroller?" Len whined.

"NEVER! THE TRUE ROADROLLER IS JOSEPHINE!" Rin yelled, running off to get the roadroller keys.

"Ugh...I wonder if this is how the director of World is Mine feels..."

**XXxXXXX**

"KYAH!" Len yelled, tripping and falling onto his face.

"Len-san, you have to keep on going," Eromame-P groaned.

"GAH!" Len fell flat on his face again, trying to push the paint roller.

"Len-san-"

"AHHH!" Len, again, fell onto his face.

**XXxXX**

"Take...one hundred and fifty..." gray hairs were starting to sprout on Eromame-P's head.

"OW!" Len cried, sitting on his butt and throwing the paint roll at a wall. "No more! I'm not rolling anymore!"

"You're supposed to say, I'm not singing anymore!" Rin yelled, pointing a finger at the banana head.

"I. Give. Up." Eromame-P deadpanned, getting up from the director's chair and starting to walk out the door. Len had an evil glint in his eyes.

"No singing anymore! I won't sing! Bye bye Master!" he cackled evilly, grabbing Eromame-P and stuffing her into a giant box. He wrote the words "Bye! Have a nice day! And do't you come back!".

"What just happened?" Miki asked Piko. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the filming site.

"Just walk away and pretend that nothing happened."

* * *

><p>That wasn't as funny as I planned for it to be. Oh well.<p>

Review!

~Koko


	3. World is Mine: Miku

Hey theres~~ It's Emily-chan!

I-I'm happy you guys liked my chapter X3.

Disclaimer: I shall never own Vocaloid.

I didn't know which PV of World is Mine to do...so I choose the one with more scenes in it.

* * *

><p>"Yay! It's finally time for my turn!" Miku cheered as she danced around in happy circles. The brown haired dude from the first chapter was also excited to be working with his favorite diva. Let's call him Poor Soul, since he wasn't important enough to have a real name.<p>

"Alright Miku, we're going to mix two different ideas, alright?" the director also from chapter one was there, watching the new director with pitiful eyes.

"Okay! Let's start!"

**XxXxXxX**

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Poor Soul cried out as Miku's long twintails kept on whacking him in the face. "Why does she have to flip her hair in my face?"

"It's what the script says. Now shut your mouth up and let's do that scene again!"

**XxXxXxX**

"Holy #$%*!" Poor Soul cried out when Miku accidently kicked a little too low.'

"Um, oopsies~" Miku said.

"I-I can go on..." Poor Soul groaned as he clutched the place.

"Miku, please kick higher next time," the director said without a care in her tone.

**XxXxXxX**

"Aaaaahhhh!" Miku screamed. Everyone covered their ears and hide for cover when a glass broke.

"Miku, too high!"

**XxXxX**

"Grr..." Miku growled from faceplanting the floor. Poor Soul paled and tried to back up.

"Miku, that was your fault," the director said. "It's not his fault you fell when he was supposed to move his hand."

**XxXXx**

"You cruel monster! How can you do that to a puppy?" Miku cried out as she leek slapped Poor Soul...hard. She ran towards the confused looking puppy who was sitting on the floor.

"I...I give up..." Poor Soul muttered as he lay still on the floor. The director called for the paramedics to pick him up.

"Alright, that's a wrap."

* * *

><p>And...REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Lord of Darkness: Kaito

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

Koko-chan is here again! XP

You know why this chapter won't be funny?

Because the original PV was already funny!

* * *

><p>Five days after World is Mine was released, Kaito finally got out of the hospital. His blue hair was ruffled and matty, Miku and Meiko tailed him, making sure he wouldn't run away from the song given to him today.<p>

Sure, he had been hesitant to go back to the studio, but with Meiko's help, she and Miku dragged the ice cream lover to the studio, where they met another director.

"Hello there Kaito. Your song today will be 'Yami no Ou'."

At that moment, Kaito felt a chill go down his spine, a familiar sense of something bad going to happen...

**XxXxxxX**

"Too weird!" Miku cried out as she shoved Kaito away.

"He's a vampire Miku!"

"But I've never allowed a boy to go near my bare neck!"

**XxXXxX**

"AHHH!"

"Oh wow, nice job making it realistic Meiko-san," the director commented, putting his hand over his eyes to squint at the figure flying away.

"Oh sure..." Meiko scratched her hair nervously.

"MY TOOTH!" Kaito wailed from afar.

**XxXxX**

"Kaito-san, you're supposed to come out now," Len poked the coffin.

"..."

"Kaito-nii?" Rin cocked her head to the side.

"..."

Rin and Len exchanged looks, before trying to lift the coffin lid. There, they found a pale blue Kaito who seemed as if he was trying to breathe.

"Alright, who forgot to put an airhole in the coffin?" the director glared around at innocent faces.

**XxXxX**

"He looks girly!" Miku cackled, apparently high on leeks. After Katio stopped his fake tears, he wailed.

"Why do I have to do a girly pose?

**XxXxx**

"Uhnnnnnn..." Kaito held his stomach as if he was in pain.

"Wow, nice job on making it realistic Kaito-san," the director said, after coming back from a bathroom break.

"H-he's not..." Rin's eyes were watery with tears. "Meiko-nee said he couldn't act getting hurt when the sun hit him so she did the job herself..."

**XxXxXxX**

"Yay! My favorite part!" Kaito immediately chomped down all of the ice cream as it kept stacking up near him.

"Well, at least we don't have to re-shoot this part."

**XxXxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm scared!" everyone was feeling deja vu as they tried to pull Kaito off of a thick pole.

"Kaito, you are only wearing a glider and flying over the city! The staff will be nearby if you fall, and there'll be ice cream when we're done."

"Okay!" Kaito let go and everyone fell into the ground while Kaito happily walked over to the glider.

...

"Director-san, you liar..." Kaito sobbed, holding his stomach in pain.

"You're fired!" the director yelled to the crew who were supposed to catch Kaito.

"Hang in there Kaito-san! We're almost done shooting!" Miku said enthusiastically.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

"Owieowieowieowieowie!" Kaito muttered when he felt a crushing grip in his wrist.

"Meiko-san is really good at making these hurt scenes seem realistic, eh?" the director praised the brunette.

"You have no idea..." Miku laughed nervously.

**XXXXXXXXXxx**

"ARGH!" Kaito squeaked when Meiko's grip on his throat had tightened more than needed.

"Good acting Kaito-san!" the director yelled, oblivious to the fact that the ice cream lover was being strangled.

"Mei-chan, be softer!" Kaito managed to get out, feeling a strong sense of deja vu.

"HYAH!" Now, Meiko proceeded to do the multiple hit combo that was in the script, not holding back in the least, and the director not knowing that Meiko was actually serious and wouldn't be able to call her off.

By the time it came to the next scene, Kaito was wrapped in cast and bandages, and he struggled to move. Director looked disturbed by this, but said that they were almost done. However, when the time came for bread to be thrown at him, Kaito's pain increased.

Why?

The bread was harshly thrown at his face and Kasane Teto had attacked Kaito for the bread.

Kaito was sent to the hospital again, and his younger sister, Kaiko, had to assist in the last few scenes.

* * *

><p>Weird...oh well.<p>

REVIEW!


	5. Daughter of Evil: Rin

I don't know what seven days by Luka is, and I am too lazy to check it out. Therefore, I shall start with the evil saga.

1. Daughter of Evil

2. Servant of Evil

3. Message of Regret

4. Daughter of White

5. Re_birthday

If you would like the unofficial, fanmade songs, like Daughter of Green, just say so in your review. I also chose to mix the two Daughter of Evil PVs I found.

Disclaimer: do not own Vocaloid

* * *

><p>Mothy.<p>

His name was not to be made fun of. His strict face and serious demeanor would surely convince those Vocaloids he meant business. After all, he heard about the...past incidents regrading the other directors. He was determined to not let any of that repeat.

When he walked through the door, he immediately regretted doing so.

**XXXX**

"RIN! DON'T-" Len got caught off as the older twin ran over him with the roadroller.

"R-Rin-chan..." Miku sighed, facepalming herseelf.

"Meiko, I didn't mean it," Kaito half-shrugged. Meiko popped a vein and sent the blue haired man flying.

"This..." Mothy waved a frantic hand towards Crypton. "..is what I'm supposed to be dealing with?"

Crypton had only nodded in dry humor. "Unfortunately, yes. Meiko seems to suit the 'knight' type you're wanting. As for the girl who caused all this, Miku would fit since she has been growing in popularity. As for the man the princess is supposed to fall for...it didn't work well with the other Vocaloids. As for the twins...Rin and Len are one of the only twins who look very alike."

"What about them?" Mothy waved a frantic hand towards Kagamine Lenka and Rinto, Kagene Rui and Rei, and Honne Dell and Deruko.

"Look at the girl's chests, I'm afraid. If they were to perform the act of switching roles, it would be noticed immediately. Rin is the best choice," Crypton said, no pervertness inside him.

"WHAT THE EFF?" Rin yelled, turning dangerously towards Crypton. "THIS IS FOR ALL FLATTIES OF THE WORLD! DIE!"

Mothy wisely moved out of the way. As for Crypton...we won't be seeing him for a couple of chapters.

**XxXxXxX**

"Holy roadrollers!" Rin jumped back when Len appeared in front of her. "Mothy! Len's covered in blood!"

"It's called foreshadowing," Mothy replied back.

**X**

"Josephineee! Come bacckkk!" Len cried out after the horse, who seemed to have tears in it's eyes.

**X**

"Get the fuck off of me!" Meiko released a battle cry as she flipped the two people pinning her off and stomped on their faces, while Rin and Len looked on in fear.

"Meiko-san! You were supposed to let them do that..." Mothy facepalmed.

"But!" Meiko protested, but decided against it.

**X**

"WHY THE NAKED SCARF?" Rin and Miku screamed and ran away from Kaito. Mothy blinked in confusion at Kaito.

"But...it's funny..." Kaito protested. Len also screamed and shielded his eyes while Meiko did a roundhouse kick at Kaito's head.

"WHY MEIKO?" Kaito wailed.

Mothy proceeded to hit his head against a wall.

**X**

"My eyes!" Rin cried as she rubbed them furiously. Gakupo snickered.

"I get a cameo! Yay!"

**X**

Mothy, again, facepalmed himself when the camera went to Len, who was supposed to have a shocked look on his face.

Len, instead, had a sadistic look on his face while licking the fake blood that was on his hand.

**X**

"Oh yeah! I look so badass in there!" Meiko whooped as she re-watched the scene during break-time. Mothy's whole face was red, probably from facepalming himself all the time.

**X**

After a long day of filming, Mothy was glad to rest in the guest room. He dreaded the next day, for when they would have to film the next PV. He could only hope that the Vocaloids were going to be well-behaved tomorrow.

"LENNN!"

"KAITOOO!"

Well, that was too much for Mothy to ask.

* * *

><p>Now...review.<p> 


End file.
